Getting Funky With The Fuhrer
“Ling was a great DJ, it's a pity about the Final Solution,that was a bad career move” ~Craftiegreen on Lingminging "Getting Funky With Da Fuhrer" was a 1.6's early morning radio show presented by Lingminging. It ran for ten days and mainly played light Classical light heavy Itrumental light pop music and Ling own brand of Pop he wrote for his beloved pet Cat crossbreed 'McGonagalls'. His show later inspired his friendCraftiegreen's radio show 'Good Morning Creativia' Early Days Even when Ling was a baby he either wanted to be a loving Monk like his Aunt, an evil racist dictator like his uncle,Emperor Noel of Minecraftia, or a radio DJ like his sister Llennon9288. Eventually though he made the choice to be a DJ(and some other things) because of his great taste in knitted jumpers and his love of cheap puns.In the early summer of late winter 1.7 Ling got a job as chief reporter on Hello Creativia related articles on 'Radio Creativiaiuadjfjdhfjkdka' (pronounced radio one). Then he eventually worked his way up the slippery chlorophyll covered ladder of success and in 1.8 landed his own show which he called Creativia Und KittenBan Du Duck I Vill Detory Ur Worldz and U vill Obai Mei'!!' roughly translated as 'Getting Funky With Da Fuhrer' in English, Japanese and Leprechaun dialect. The God Thing Ling became the first radio DJ to speak to God after the great holy one rang up a quiz on Ling' show for a chance to win a Chlorophyll Water Cooler or a trip to Creativian Disney. After getting the question 'Name the Christian holy book' wrong by saying 'Harry Potter And The Ling' God caused a lightning bolt to strike Ling causing his much loved afro to Fly off. From this day on Ling became an Creativianist only Believing he was god. Songs Album 1: Emperor's got passion * Aint It Nice To Be A Creativian * Smack an Exatian Up Up' * stepping All Over Your World * YMCA,You Mental Crazy Antalop * I've Got A Brand New Dictatorship * Vill I be home for Ling Day * If I Can Make It Through the Final Soloution * Hey There Mr. Führer featuring The Surviving Exatians * One Two Goosestep * I'll take you to Epsilon Tonight * No Exatians Where I Come From * Under This Complexion '' * ''Fuhrer and Cat Album 2: Emperor from the block * Put Your Hands Up The Cause * Ain't No Party Like A Sinn Fein Party * Mein Fuhrer '' * ''ExatianScum with Chlorophyll Soundsystem * Heil or Die * I'm Just A Small Town Dictator * Whatever I Do, I Do It All For Me * This Is The Last Time (I Rig A Battle) * I Want You Back Cat * Killing You With Me Album 3: Lingminging Gold * Iron Golem(The Creativian Steel) * Killer * The Number of the Exatians * Piece of You * Power is Great(With Craftiegreen) * Somewhere in Creativia * Seventh Cat * No Morphine for the Dying * Fear of the Creativa(With Daleksec) * The Creativia Factor * Virtual World * Brave New Reich * Dance of Creativians * A Matter of Lies Christmas With Ling(Last Album) * Wish You Were Here (Third Album) ** Noel Noel ** Bring it All Back '' ** ''They Tried to Make Me Start '' ** ''I'm Coming for you ** Don't Go Back To Creativia Port ** Sinn Fein'' (Party Mash-up)'' ** Phantom of the Gas Chamber ** What A Wonderful World Lyrics for "Ain't I't Nice to be a Creativian Ain't it nice to be a Creativian, Ain't it great to be a Shogun, Ain't it lovely to be a WOrld Dominator, Goosestepping over Epsilon CHORUS Creativia, Creativia, give me Chlorophyll, Chlorophyll,Chlorophyll, not many things rhyme with you Creativia, Creativia, If you were a human or even an animal I'd Love You Ain't it nice to be a Creativian, Ain't it great to be a mass murderer, Ain't it lovely to be an evil dictator, Ain't it fan-bloody-tastic to be a slight relative of David Natanborugh CHORUS Creativia, Creativian, give me Chlorohyll, Chlorophyll,Chlorophyll, Chlorophyll of love and freedom and maybe some Chloro, Creativia,Creativia, not many things rhyme with you Creativia, Creativia, If you were a human or even an animal I'd Love You I'm a Creativian, Yippeee!!!